The present invention relates to an improved automatic cassette changer for a tape player in which a plurality of tape cassettes are accommodated in a holding means, each of which is selectively loaded into a tape drive mechanism for recording and reproducing. The selected tape cassette is then returned to its home position, and the next cassette is then loaded into the tape drive mechanism from the holding means.
Conventionally, this type of automatic cassette changer has lo been of the construction in which a plurality of tape cassettes are loaded into a magazine. The magazine is then placed into the tape player and is moved within the player for selecting a desired cassette therefrom.
With such an arrangement, the tape player requires a large space in which the magazine can move. This places limitations on miniaturization of the tape player. To overcome the above-described drawback, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 1-89066, applied for by the present applicant, discloses an automatic cassette changer for a digital audio cassette tape player and Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 62-500477 discloses an apparatus for recording/reproducing tape cartridges. These apparatuses are of the construction in which a plurality of tape cassettes are directly loaded into the tape player without using a magazine. With such a construction, the tape player requires only a small space for the magazine to move in the tape player, contributing to miniaturization of a tape player.
However, such conventional apparatuses still suffer from drawbacks in that the mechanisms have inherent limitations on further miniaturization of the player, including being too long in depth to be carried on vehicles. The mechanical construction is quite complicated requiring a large number of parts, which not only causes high manufacturing cost but also has a greater chance of problems developing.